Dyskusja użytkownika:AlexandraBlue111
Witaj Z chęcia do cb coś powiem ale,najpierw ochlap się wodą i możemy zaczynać:) Jak będziesz mieć czas wskocz dzis na czat:) Między innymi ja jestem biurokratą, na pewien czas. Rozumiem, że bardzo chcesz być rollbackiem, ale tutaj póki co jest zbędne. Dodałaś nieco obrazków, nie upoważnia cię do tego, abyś zdobywała uprawnienie. Wiki jest w rozbudowie, staramy się ją naprawić, o przyznawaniu rollbacka można przedyskutować. 30pxKaciak~ We all mad here... 16:58, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jestes kochana Skrzelaciolka lagoono, i dobrze, nie chce odejsc z wiki, zostaje SpectraMH (dyskusja) 18:13, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) wejdz na czat na MHW SpectraMH (dyskusja) 18:17, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Wejdziesz na czat Wejdziesz jeszcze na czat/ Oswiadczenie; chcesz byc dyrektorka Ghouls High, jesli tak napisz mi na dyskusji TAK, a bd brala udzial w glosowaniu. SpectraMH (dyskusja) 16:28, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Brawo, Brawo, Brawo <<>> Brawooo, jupiiiii Gratuluje, mianuje sie na dyrektorke szkoly dla wymyslonych postaci "Ghouls High". Lecz zebys oficjalnie zostala dyrektorka musisz podac prawdziwe imie i nazwisko. Czekam na odpowiedz z calego serca na mojej dyskusji. Jestem jedną wielką debilką SpectraMH (dyskusja) 09:00, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) - Administratorstwo Ghouls High, hehehethumb|komfetii dla Ciebie pani dyrektor Maki-96 Chwile temu dostałam pozwolenie na wejście na kompa i chciałam ci dać uprawnienia adminki, ale co dziwne nie da się tego zrobić! Jedyne co moge to dać ci status czegoś od czatu, ale to wszystko. Nie wiem co jest grane, ale widziałam kiedyś, że chyba jest taka możliwość na czacie, więc jeszcze tam spróbuje. Jak narazie to jestem bez radna :( Echolette z drobną sprawą wpada... ...a konkretnie z pytaniem: czy w 1. części "Pamiętników obieżynutki" może pojawic sie Alexsa Blue? Nowa postać Czy zerkniesz na moją nową postać? nazywa się Meerande, a link jest podany na moim profilu ''Catrine40 '' Jasne ze tak Mozesz zrobic legitymacje, i ... nie musisz sie mnie pytac, teraz Ghouls high nalezy do ciebie tak samo jak i do mnie Ps. sory za nie odpisywanie, bylem na wycieczce z babcia i wiesz SpectraMH (dyskusja) 14:56, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Bycie adminem to nie jest ot tak. Trzeba na to zasłużyć. Gdy podasz jakiś specjalny powód wtedy dam ci admina. Narazie otrzymujesz rollbacka. Napisz klątwę (dyskusja) 17:16, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) W sprawie konkursu na zwierzaka, wymyslilem - kuzynka Rouxa ( gryfa Rochelle ) o imieniu Roxie. PS. zapiszesz ta postac do naszej szkoly ? SpectraMH (dyskusja) 06:53, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Ja w sprawie konkursu. Twoja gryfinka jest polką więc przyda jej polski pupilek, więc proponuje użyć mitycznej "złotej gęsi". Jest to całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie, gdyż zwierzaczki mają zwykle coś wspólnego z ich właścicielami, a gryfy i gęsie mają pióra. Co więcej, zauważyłam na jednym herbie rybe a na drugim wode, więc to kolejny agument za dla wodolubcej gąski. (p.esek co do gąski to niejestem pewna, bo pisze to na skojażenia, więc równie dobrze naszą gąską może być kaczuszka z mitów słowiańskic). --Twoja najlepsiejsza strzeszyciółka Maki C: Duma i uprzedzenie : Jestem z cb dumny poniewaz bardzo adnie zrobilas dziennik i godlo GH, ale tez chce cie uprzedzic ze jakbys chciala to tej listy klasy A, dodac dwudziesta-druga osobe to jej tam nie dodawaj tylko ja zapisz w komentarzu, bo nie chce tak duzo osob w jednej klasie, tworzy sie od tego klasa B, ktorej jest za malo zeby ja opublikowac na stronie i zdecyduj sie na godlo, oba sa piekne ale nie zmieniaj ich bo sie innym pomiesza w glowie. Pamietaj, to tylko moja rada, ty zrobisz jak uwazasz. SpectraMH (dyskusja) 08:40, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) K.J.S. Zwierzaczek Czytałam o twojej postaci; Salli. Jest BoMbOwA :)... Chciałabym zrobić jej zwierzaczka przedstawiam ci Susi (wg. mnie, możesz potem ją inaczej nazwać, a imię wymazać w paincie i dać inne dane) thumb|left|314px Dane : Wiek : 1000 lat spaliłam się już 2 raz Zabójczy Styl :Płomienie, w których się spalam świetnie pasują do moich złotych piór. Właściciel : Salli Háls Ulubione zajęcie : Latanie po całej okolicy. Najbardziej irytująca rzecz : Kiedy Sali musi odrabiać lekcje i nie ma czasu, by się pobawić. Ulubione jedzenie : Pieczone jabłka z dżemem. Pychotka! Przyjaciele : (Mogłaby być moja Gryfinnia od Lily?) Gryfinnia i Rhuen. Pozdrawiam! K.J.S. Dziękuję ci droga LB111 ;) Cieszę się, że się podoba ^^ Ja w sprawie klasy B ; no wiec, ja nie umiem ro bic takich ladnych dziennikow jak ty wiec chce cie poprosic, zebys ty zrobila dziennik klasy B na stronie ghouls high, i prosze cie, nie dodawaj dwudziestejdrugiej osoby na dziennik tylko jak cos zapisz ja w komentarzu, na moim profilu jest juz napis klasa C, wiec jak bd w komplecie to ja opublikujemy. ODPISZ, PLIS. SpectraMH (dyskusja) 07:36, paź 20, 2012 (UTC)